The present invention pertains generally to the construction of a pad for cushioning the load exerted on a shoulder by a strap such as one associated with an undergarment.
The prior patent disclosures are based on various types of pads which share the common objective of reducing or distributing strap exerted loads on a surface area of the shoulder. The pads vary in providing for detachable engagement with the strap. Regardless of the several types of pad constructions disclosed in the art the same have not been widely accepted for use with various strap equipped garments.
A drawback to some pad types is their manner of strap attachment which entails considerable effort to attach and remove the pad from a strap such as threading of a strap end through slots in the pad. Other pad types include metal components which are undesirable from a laundering standpoint. Additional pad types make no provision for the prevention of pad slippage along a strap.